companyofheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Puma
|upkeep = |prereq = Mobile Defense Doctrine |production_struc = Call-in |primary_weapon = 5 cm KwK 39 L/60 |secondary_weapon = 1x 7.92mm MG 42 |garrison = |health = |armor = Front: 25 Rear: 12.5 |speed = 7.2m p/s |num_products = |produces = |num_abilities = 3 |abilities = Target Weak Point * Loads and fires a Gr. 39 high-explosive anti-tank round that immediately stuns the enemy vehicle crew. * Requires: Veteran 1 * Cost: Prioritize Vehicles * Attacks vehicles freely, but holds fire against infantry and structures unless given an explicit order to fire. * Toggle ability Panzer Tactician * Conceals the tank in smoke, allowing it to avoid damage from enemy units. * Doctrinal ability * Cost: |num_upgrades = 1 |upgrades = Spotting Scopes * Adds spotting scopes to the vehicle, doubling sight radius when stationary. * Doctrinal ability * Cost: }} This advanced eight-wheel armored car has a high max speed but poor cross country capabilities. The 50mm cannon deals good damage to vehicles while the coaxial MG42 machine gun provides minor anti-infantry fire. Effective vs. vehicles. Overview Unlike the variant used by the Oberkommando West, the Puma is a doctrinal unit available with certain doctrines. Armed with a 5cm cannon, this unit sports fairly long range and good effectiveness against most vehicles, including tanks. Weapons 5 cm Kampfwagenkanone 39 L/60 Info here. Maschinengewehr 42 Info here. Abilities Target Weak Point * Requires Veteran 1 * Cost to activate * Activation: Select Vehicle * Cooldown: 30 seconds Info here. Prioritize Vehicles * Activation: Toggle Ability Waiting with text for the next patch where this ability is likely to change. Now it holds all fire, after the patch the main gun will hold fire but the machine gun(s) will still fire at infantry. Panzer Tactician * Requires Blitzkrieg Doctrine, Mobile Defense Doctrine, Elite Troops Doctrine, Festung Armor Doctrine, Fortified Armor Doctrine, Spearhead Doctrine * Cost to activate * Activation: Direct * Active for 8 seconds * Cooldown: 30 seconds The Panzer Tactician ability comes with quite some commanders and is automatically unlocked on (almost) all vehicles when the necessary command points are reached. Smoke can be a powerful tool, especially in defensive manoeuvres. One of the great strengths of this ability is that it doesn't need a lot of micro like the Mortar or the USF Sherman. When your vehicle is in danger, press the button and for eight seconds the vehicle will spew smoke out of its canisters and conceal your vehicle immediately. Activation of this ability does not interrupt any move commands, so use it when the time is just right. Be aware that enemy guns can still use the attack-ground command and fire through the smoke. If the terrain is flat and the path of your vehicle doesn't change, enemy guns can still deliver the final blow to your vehicle this way. Upgrades Spotting Scopes * Requires German Mechanized Doctrine, Jaeger Armor Doctrine * Cost to upgrade * Requires friendly and connected territory. * Upgrade time: 20 seconds Two Commanders provide the the Wehrmacht Ostheer player with Spotting Scopes. The upgrade arrives in the mid-game at 5 Command Points, where your light vehicles (if kept alive) and the first tanks can start to profit from the extra sight radius it gives. The scopes doubles the sight radius on the vehicle that upgrades them. Keep in mind that the scopes only grant extra vision when the vehicle is stationary. It can't even rotate in place, so try to support your vehicles that have a fixed turret. The scout car has, due to its veterancy 2 bonus that gives +30% sight range, a ridiculous amount of sight when equipped with the scopes. This is likely to change with the upcoming Winter Balance Patch. Tactics Info here. Veterancy